A laminate including a film of a thermoplastic elastomer composition, a layer of a rubber composition, and a layer of an adhesive layer composition disposed therebetween is known as an inner liner material of a pneumatic tire, and to improve the adhesion between the film and the layer of a rubber composition, a technique is known in which an epoxy-modified elastomer is compounded into the adhesive layer composition (Japanese Patent No. 4433744).